Madeleine Cahill
Madeleine Cahill is the founder of the Madrigal branch, and the fifth (and secret) child of Olivia Cahill. History Nobody knew that Olivia Cahill was pregnant with Madeleine before the fire. Madeleine was born in 1507. When Gideon died, the two were left alone. They were exiled to the mainland and lived under the name Maddie Babbitt to hide from Vespers. Even though none of her siblings knew about her, she knew all about them. Olivia taught her this: a) Nothing is more important than reuniting the family. b) Nothing is superior to preventing one branch from getting all the Clues . c) Everything depends on guarding Gideon's gold ring from Damien Vesper. According to Video 3: Madeleine on the 39 Clues website, in 1526, when Olivia Cahill died, Madeleine was left in a bad state, questioning what her mother had taught her. To this day, the Madrigals continue to complete their ancestor's missions. Madeleine was named after her great-grandmother, Madeleine the Matriarch since she brought the family together by discovering Cahill Island and that is also Madeleine's mission, to birng the family back together On Card 249: Madeleine's Book, Madeleine´s Book, It reads In the year of our Lord 1507, a terrible fire. It appears that she was married to a man in Britain named Robert Arden sometime before 1537. In 1537, she gave birth to Mary Shakespeare (née Arden) who later gave birth to the famous poet William Shakespeare. This is because all of Shakespeare's grandparents have been recorded except for his maternal grandmother. Family *Gideon Cahill - Father *Olivia Cahill - Mother *Luke Cahill - Brother *Thomas Cahill - Brother *Katherine Cahill - Sister *Jane Cahill - Sister *Amy Cahill - Great x22 Granddaughter *Dan Cahill - Great x22 Grandson *Hope Cahill- Great x21 Granddaughter *Fiske Cahill- Great x20 Grandson *Grace Cahill- Great x20 Granddaughter *Beatrice Cahill- Great x20 Granddaughter *James Cahill -Greatx19 Grandson *Henry Cahill - Greatx18 Grandson *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Nephew *William Shakespeare - Grandson *Winthrop Cahill - Nephew *Mary Shakespeare - Daughter *Robert Arden - Husband Appearance and Personality Madeleine was taught from an early age to try and get the family back together, which most likely caused her much stress. Being the founder of the Madrigals, Madeleine is thought to like spying, and being secretive, much like Fiske Cahill. But like Amy, she's very worrying and shy with a little stutter in her words, that was before she was inspired to form the Madrigals. She is very brave, and is determined to keep her family together. Madeleine is a beautiful young woman with thin, shoulder-length curly goldish-red hair, heart-shaped lips, pale skin, and brown eyes (as shown in The Black Book of Buried Secrets). She is shown also wearing a white pearl hair-loop and a thin black choker. Her dress was tan and has a bear, a dragon, two snakes, and a wolf on it, representing the 4 Cahill Branches. In ''The Emperor's Code'' Dan thought that she looked like his mother Hope, but with hair and clothes from a different time. Overview ''The Black Circle The code in ''The Black Circle said "Remember Madeleine" in Russian. It also said, "Olivia had another." ''The Emperor's Code '' Dan finds a portrait of a woman who looks just like his mother. Storm Warning The woman in the picture is revealed to be Madeleine. Madeleine's entire history is explained to Amy and Dan by the Man In Black, Fiske Cahill, Grace's younger brother. Vespers Rising Online There is a bonus video about Madeleine on the website - Video 3: Madeleine. Cards * Card 249: Madeleine's Book Notably, there is no Madeleine Cahill Card. This may be because the branches were ignorant to her existence. Category:Historic Cahills Category:Madrigal Category:Cards Category:Founders Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cahill Family Category:Leaders Category:Founders Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Storm Warning Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Deceased Category:Mothers Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Card Pack 4 Category:Vespers Rising Category:Historic Cahills Category:Minor Characters Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Vespers